Can't You See It?
by Twinss R
Summary: This fanfiction was created for a contest with subject "Seasons". My season is Autumn... and Autumn is not a happy season.  Gokudera goes for a walk with Tsuna into a unique place... but sometimes what you /can't/ see, is what makes something magic...


**_Can't you see it?_**

"Let's run away!"

"Eh?"

Gokudera was looking at Tsuna impatiently. Tsuna couldn't understand how and why this thought had stuck in his Storm Guardian's mind.

"No, it's impossible!"

"Why? Let's go!"

The silver haired boy grabbed the hand of his boss and slightly pulled him by his side.

"W-What are you doing?"

Tsuna was blushing a bit.

"Please Jyuudaime! You'll see, you'll like it there!"

"B-but, it's illegal to skip school!"

"I asked the other idiot to say that we didn't feel well and that we went home, so it will be alright."

"Y-you did? 'The other idiot'..? You mean Yamamoto?"

"Please Jyuudaime, let's go!"

After a bit more persuasion, Gokudera managed to make Tsuna follow him.

It was a bright morning in the 15th of October and the weather was neither cold nor hot. A perfect day for walking. However this could not explain the eager need of Gokudera to skip school in order to go on a walk with Tsuna.

As soon as the brunette accepted Gokudera's request, they hurriedly ran and didn't stop until they were many meters away from Namimori High School. Tsuna's heart was beating really fast out of fear that a teacher or -even worse- Hibari would see them running away. He even started imagining all these plots and scenarios of what would happen if someone saw them. Gokudera, on the other hand, didn't care whether they were seen by someone. His restless mind had other things to worry about, such as what they would talk about when they reach their destination. What if his boss got bored? What if he doesn't like the place? The young bomber was even more anxious than his boss.

"Gokudera-kun, are we close?"

"Ah... K-kinda Jyuudaime! Why, did you get tired? I can carry you if you want!"

"Eh, n-no! I'm fine! I..."

The young brunette paused his words for a moment and looked at the sky. Then he turned his attention towards Gokudera.

"Is this place really so beautiful Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera's eyes suddenly lightened up, and a big smile was drawn on his face.

"Hai Jyuudaime! It... It's a really beautiful place. I am sure you will like it too!" he replied, not sure of his words though. In reality he didn't know at all if Tsuna would like this place, since this was their first time going for a walk together. Nevertheless, he was trying to hide his uneasy feelings the best way he could.

"We are almost there."

Gokudera reached in his pockets for a dose of his bittersweet addiction but Tsuna frowned when he saw the half empty packet of cigarettes.

"G-Gokudera-kun, is it possible that you don't smoke today..?"

The young Storm Guardian goggled his eyes for a moment and, in an instant, put the cigarettes back in his pocket.

"G-gomenosai Jyuudaime!" he bowed his head towards the innocent brunette.

"Hieek! I-it's okay G-Gokudera-kun, do not b-bow!"

After a couple of minutes they had arrived at their destination. The two young boys were slowly wandering around the park, as they were staring at its strange sight.

Inside and outside this empty park many naked trees were standing; some of them humble, others noble: trying to show their living side, trying to show their feelings. The dead leaves that surrounded them made the place look like a depressing lonely fantasy, as if they were inside the most dull and gloomy fairy tale. Tsuna looked up, into the sky, trying to avoid the sentiment of oppression he was feeling. He felt his soul burdened even more when he realized that the sky was hiding behind the ominous noble trees. It was a sunny day, yet the rays of the sun couldn't reach the surface of this park. The young brunette was feeling hopeless. He was feeling in a way abused by the trees who were trying to prove their existence and by the limits of the sunlight in this place.

"G-Gokudera-kun, can we p-please lea..."

"There!"

Gokudera's loud voice echoed throughout the alive nature.

"I am glad no one ruined it..."

He pointed his finger towards some colorful details. They got closer and the young bomber let his boss examine what he was looking at.

On top of the dead leaves and amongst the melancholic color of terracotta, something different had appeared. Something that would normally not belong there.

_Flowers_... Flowers of an unknown type, flowers of an unknown origin. Electric blue, green, yellow, red, violet... Every color of the spectrum. Every color of the rainbow. It was all there...

Tsuna suddenly felt Gokudera's hand wrapping around his waist. The overwhelming feeling of the flowers made him lean his head on his friend.

"Do you like them Jyuudaime?"

"Hm..." Tsuna replied, still in ecstasy by the sight he was seeing. Now he could understand why his friend liked this place that much.. It could kill you and resurrect you.. It could make you feel reborn...

Gokudera turned his head towards Tsuna, staring into his captivated expression. He bent his head a bit and kissed his forehead. Tsuna jumped surprised and looked at Gokudera puzzled.

"G-Gokudera-k-kun...?" he managed to say doubtful.

"J...Jyuud..."

Gokudera's expression had changed. He was staring silently at the flowers as if he could communicate with them. His lighten eyes had been shadowed and his smiling face had turned into a sorrowful one. He looked desperate into Tsuna's large eyes.

"Sometimes... Sometimes I wonder why you can't see it..."

Tsuna was still looking at Gokudera, now even more confused.

"See what?"

Gokudera ignored his question.

"How is it possible not to see it? How..."

"See _what_ Gokudera-kun?"

"Jyuudaime..." he stared at the flowers "_...can't you feel love..?_"

"Eh...?" The young brunette was engrossed by Gokudera's words. "Love..?"

"Ah... Never mind it Jyuudaime!" he smiled. "Let's go home then? The time is already noon."

"Noon? Hieeek! I have to study for tomorrow's Math test! Will you come over to help me Gokudera-kun?"

"Ah, maybe later. I have something to do as well."

"Ah, okay... Thank you for bringing me here Gokudera-kun! It is a really unique place."

"Ah... I am glad you liked it Jyuudaime!"

Gokudera smiled...

"Hm... Let's go then?"

"Hai!"

...and he kept smiling until he made sure that Tsuna was in his home safely.

As soon as the Storm Guardian reached his own house and closed the door behind him, he couldn't keep his emotions hidden anymore. He released those tears that were craving to be released since Tsuna's puzzlement.

"How could he not see it?" he was repeatedly asking himself, as he had bent on his knees, covering his face inside his palms, recollecting the way those beautiful flowers shaped the words he craved so much to tell him... He recollected the hours he spent trying to make it as clear as possible... He recollected the way he cut the flowers that were in the way,only to form the words he was afraid to pronounce...

These beautiful flowers had formed the words "I love you" into the dead nature... _But Tsuna couldn't see it..._

_/note: If this story looks familiar to you,then it is because I had uploaded it to my other account. :P (which will be deleted shortly ^^ )  
><em>


End file.
